Leah's Beginning
by TheLovelyAri
Summary: Leah is not only in love with Jacob Black, but is carrying his child. She doesn't want to hold him back from his imprint; she also refuses to raise her baby as an unhappy bitter harpy. She leaves Forks so she can truly find happiness in herself.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys it would be great if you could help me out with reviews!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all twilight characters!**

* * *

><p>This was what I wanted…. Right?<p>

This is what I've been begging for.

So why is this not the happiest day of my life?

_Because he doesn't love you._

I looked down at the pregnancy test in my trembling hands.

"Pregnant," it read.

I threw the stick down in frustration and put my head in my hands. I could feel the tears start fall from my eyes.

This was the fourth test that I took and it's the fourth time I've read the word "pregnant".

I was pregnant with Jacob Black's child. The Jacob Black that imprinted on that demon spawn. The same Jacob Black that is going to marry that spawn when she becomes older. He loves her. He loves the whole damn family. One day he'll have to leave with them.

_See what you've done Leah, you've fucked up your life, his life, and probably this kid's life._

I couldn't take him away from his imprint. They were so happy together; they'll be even happier in the future. What if they have kids in the future? Will he love them more? Will he feel obligated to be with me because I'm pregnant? I can't do that to him. But I know what I can do.

I got up from the bathroom floor and walked across the hall to my bedroom. I opened my closet, pulled out an old duffel bag, and began to stuff as many clothes as I could into it.

I, Leah Clearwater, will raise this baby WITHOUT being an angry bitter bitch. I refuse to make anyone else's life miserable. I am determined to make sure that this baby will have a normal life, away from vampires, werewolves, or anything else.

I walked over to my dresser and looked at the photos sprawled across the top. Pictures of my family and the packs made my mind flood with memories. I quickly grabbed all the photos and some cash I had saved over the years. Seth never understood why I would save birthday money and allowances, but here I am today with $1,200. It won't last forever, but hopefully it will last me until I find a job.

I picked up my duffel bag and headed to my door, saying goodbye to the childhood memories left in my room.

I walked down the hall to Seth's room and slowly opened the door. The sound of his snoring filled the room; nothing can wake him up. I tiptoed over to him and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"I'll miss you baby brother." I say before tiptoeing out towards my mother's room.

I kissed her forehead and the picture of my father hanging on the wall.

I went down to kitchen, grabbed a sheet of paper from the grocery notepad, and began to write.

_Dear Mom and Seth, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave you all, especially without a good bye, but I can't stay here any longer. I don't have the strength to stay here unhappy anymore, I hope you understand. I may come back one day, but first I have to start over. I have to start living my life._

_I love you so much, _

_Leah_

I grabbed my things and headed out to my old pick up truck. I don't know where I'm heading, but I know that I will find my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all the Twilight Characters_**

* * *

><p><em>Portland, Oregon<em>

I've been here for a month now, and while I'm not living the American dream, I'm happier than I've been in a while.

I work as a cashier in a small grocery; it doesn't pay much, but it does pay the rent to my crappy apartment, and then some.

I got to know the owner after her car broke down on the side of the road in front of my apartment. She was walking up and down the sidewalk trying to see if there was a mechanic or a taxi around. She was dressed in designer clothes and flashy jewelry so of course she stuck out from the rest of us.

"I have a meeting in an hour Louis," she was almost screaming to the man on the phone, "and because you did a crap ass job on my car, I'm going to miss one of the most important deals of my life!" Although she was screaming, her Spanish accent could make any man go weak at the knees. She continued to yell at the poor man on the phone.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you if I miss this meeting?" She screeched.

I don't know what compelled me to volunteer to take her to her meeting, but I'm glad that I did. She was the first (and only) friend I've made here.

Her name was Mariana and she lived in California, but was staying in Oregon for a month for business. She had long tan legs, deep brown eyes, and had a sultry Spanish voice that could make any man fall weak at the knees.

During the car ride, she told me that she owns a bunch of businesses, companies, and shelters all around America.

"You name it, I have it," She told me. She was the definition of determination.

I told her how I just moved here from Washington and was still trying to adjust to the new environment. I hadn't even finished my sentence before she offered me a job at a local store that she owned.

"It doesn't pay much," she told me, "but it's a job. This is my way of thanking you for driving me."

I'd be stupid if I said no.

My job isn't actually terrible. The people who came in were generally nice and liked to occasionally stop and make conversation.

I was finishing bagging some groceries when Mariana pulled into the parking lot in her silver Mercedes.

Mariana has picked me up everyday around lunch time for the past three weeks. She takes me to nice restaurants that I can never afford. It was nice to go places that weren't my apartment or the store. Over the month, Mariana and I have made a very strong bond. People would never understand what interest I have in a woman in her mid-thirties, but Mariana is different than most people. She didn't push me to talk about my past and she had an addicting personality.

We were sitting in my favorite Italian restaurant. Mariana was being unusually quiet today.

"Mariana? What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up from her Caesar salad.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been awfully quiet today. You're all spaced out and distant."

She took a deep breath.

"Leah, my last day in Oregon is tomorrow."

"Oh."

I felt the sadness and loneliness start to take over me. I almost forgot what these feelings felt like.

Mariana was my only friend. She taught me how to survive in this city. When someone came into the store and caused havoc, she was the person who listened to me rant, or even ranted with me. Once I told her that I was feeling a homesick, and she came to my apartment with buckets of ice cream and movies.

"I'm really going to miss you." I tell her.

"I'm going to miss you too. I know that I've only known you for a month, but you've become important to me." A sad smile forms on her lips.

I was taken back by her statement.

_I'm important to her?_

I smiled, "You're important to me too."

"My husband is flying down today and I want you to meet him. I'll pick you up when your shift at works end."

I nodded my head to let her know that I understood. There's no use in arguing with or turning down Mariana. In the end, she always wins.

* * *

><p>9:00 couldn't come fast enough. I was actually excited about getting to meet Mariana's husband. She loved to talk about Christopher and all his goofy antics. Every time she starts the conversation off with "Guess what Christopher did!" I know that I'm going to laugh my ass off.<p>

I was in the shop closing up. Mariana and Christopher should be here any minute now.

I was counting the cash in the register when 3 men walked in.

"Sorry guys, we're closed." I said, not looking up from the money.

One of the men says something to me, but I wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I say looking up from the money.

"I said give me all your money."

The man is holding a gun to my face.

_Are they fucking kidding me?_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yell in frustration.

There is one man standing at the door, I assumed to keep watch and two in front of me. They were all tall and built. I'd honestly be very intimidated by them if I was the normal human, but I'm not.

"Give me all of the fucking money and you won't get hurt." The man with the gun said.

I put my hands on my hips.

_No one tells Leah Clearwater what to do._

"You guys are the dumbest men I have ever met in my entire life! You guys didn't even think to put on masks! How do you know that this place doesn't have security cameras?

I didn't know if the store had cameras or not; I honestly hoped it didn't. What would the police think if I get shot and the bullets bounce off of me?

I put my biggest "you don't fucking scare me" bitch face on and stared at the gunman. On his arm, there was a tattoo of a heart with "mom" in the middle.

_A momma's boy, seriously?_

"Do you want me to hold her down Rick?" The one beside the gunman says.

"And he just told me your name! Is this your first robbery?" I am so serious when I ask this question.

"Look lady, I don't wanna have to shoot you." Rick says.

"I don't think your mommy would like the fact that her little Ricky is going to shoot an innocent lady."

His eyes widen.

"And I should just warn you now, that if you touch, attack, or shoot me. I'm personally kicking each of your asses."

"Hey," The skinny one at the door yells, "Just knock the bitch out and take the money!"

The big one then lunges towards me and tries to grab my waist, but I'm already two steps ahead of him. I grab the bat that I keep under the register and break it over his head. He falls to the ground unconscious.

I hear a gun shot ring out. I feel the bullet hit my arm; it feels like someone threw a pebble at me.

I look up to see the man at the door with his gun out.

_This fucker shot me!_

I feel myself start to tremble but I'm too angry to try and calm myself.

I head over to the skinny one at the door.

Rick is too in shock at the sight in front of him that he doesn't even move.

Skinny tried to run, but I grabbed him by the neck and swung him towards the wall. He landed with a loud thump, and sat there.

I felt my trembling start to turn into giant shakes.

_You've worked too damn hard for this Leah. You can't phase. Think about your baby._

I sat in a corner and started to focus on breathing.

"Oh my God, Leah!" Mariana screamed while running to me.

"Stay back!" I yell between breaths.

I hear some more footsteps when it hit me. The smell. The smell that I knew too well.

_Werewolf_

I stopped my breathing to find the source of the smell.

A tall, muscular, Spanish man stood in front of me. His eyes were wide as if he was amazed. He must have figured me out too.

_Christopher is a werewolf._

"Keep breathing Leah," Chris tells me firmly, "don't do anything else until you know for a fact that you have calmed down. Dear, go call the police"

Mariana nodded her head and grabbed her cell phone.

I go back to breathing for five minutes. When I'm positive that I'm calm, I nod my head at the couple to let them no I was okay.

"Oh honey!" Mariana threw her hands around me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was closing up the store, when Ed, Edd, n Eddy over there tried to rob me."

Mariana, still holding me, asked "What's wrong with him?"

She pointed to Rick, who was still in a comatose state.

"I don't know." I lied.

She gave me a "I know that you're lying, but I'm going to get it out of you later" look.

The police came in. I had to give a report (obviously leaving out the shooting) and said that Christopher was the one who knocked the other two out.

The ride to my apartment was eerily quiet.

I wanted to ask Christopher all types of questions, but I was unsure if Mariana knew about him or not.

When I opened the door to my apartment, Mariana casually walked in and took her usual seat on the couch. I sat down quietly on the floor and Chris sat next to Mariana.

Chris took a deep breath and looked at his wife.

"You were right, she is a wolf. I owe you $10." He says.

My eyes widen in shock.

"I'm always right!" Mariana shouts victoriously.

"Mariana!" I state, "How could you not tell me that you knew?"

"I only had a hunch. Plus I couldn't just flat out ask you!"

_She is right._

"How did you know?"

"You're like a billion degrees! And plus every time you get angry, you start to shake. I know werewolf signs anywhere honey."

I nod my head in understanding.

I let out a long sigh. This day has just been emotionally and mentally exhausting.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mariana asked me.

"Nothing, It's just that-"I begin my rant, "The bastard SHOT me. What if I phased and killed them or worse killed my baby!"

_Whoops, that wasn't supposed to slip._

"You're pregnant?!" Mariana yelled.

She pushed herself up from the couch and walked towards my bedroom. I could hear her shuffling around and mumbling to herself. All I could make out was "A baby" and an occasional "Dios mio ".

Eventually, Christopher and I's imagination got the best of us, and we went to go see what Mariana was doing.

Mariana was taking the few things I had in my room and putting them in my duffel bag.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I'm packing for you."

I stared at her with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"And where exactly am I going?"

"With us." She says casually.

_This woman is nuts!_

She stops working and looks at me. I guess she thought that I deserved an explanation.

"Years ago, Chris and I started a women's shelter," she started to state, "Because of all of our hard work, connections, and donations, the shelter has become bigger. Almost the size of a moderately sized college campus. We take in battered women with children young teen girls on the street, and pregnant women who have nowhere to go. We help you get your life together so that you and your children can have a better future."

I stared at her.

"Thank you so much Mariana, but there are women out there who need this more than me."

She keeps packing.

I look at Chris and wave my hand towards his wife; I give him a pleading look.

"Help." I ask.

He goes into my room and starts helping Mariana pack.

"This is not the help I was meaning!" I shouted in frustration.  
>Mariana looked at me with a fierce look in her eyes.<p>

"Leah," she stated, "You have only a little amount of time before this baby comes. You can't think of just yourself. Do you really want to raise a baby here? In a dangerous neighborhood? You work nights, you ran away from your home, and you're the only one here that can raise this baby." She places her hands over my stomach. "Let us help you. We can help you with birthing, the first few months, keeping calm!" She gives me a pleading look. "Please, I'm begging you."

I look at her eyes. They're filled with worry and concern. This is why I grew attached to her. The harsh criticism and the love that she gave me. She was like my mother.

"Okay." I say giving in.

Mariana squeals with delight. "You're going to love it there. And I have a big surprise for you when you get there!"

* * *

><p><em>Santa Cruz, California<em>

The plane ride was absolutely terrible. We had extreme turbulence, add that to my morning sickness and you have a very pissed off Leah.

We drove for about two hours before we arrived to the shelter.

When we arrived I was absolutely amazed. It was like a neighborhood filled with different types of buildings and playgrounds. This all started because two people have hearts of gold.

We arrived at a building that looked like a giant dorm.

"Because we have so many people, many have to share rooms." Mariana said. "You're going to love your roommate."

"What's she like?" I ask.

"You'll see." She says with a grin. "She's actually apart of your surprise."

The building is very nice and homey inside. It's designed to be simple and comfortable. We take the elevator to the 4th floor.

I stare at the hall in awe. There is a lounging room with a flat screen and a computer room.

We walk down the hall to a door. Jazmine Sullivan is being played on the stereo.

Chris unlocks the door and slowly opens it. There is no one inside.

"E!" he yells. "Come meet your roommate."

A door, which I assume leads to the bathroom, quickly opens and a short teenage girl comes out.

She's short, and has a smooth ebony skin color and almond shaped eyes.

She has a confused look on her face and I start to get self concise, when I notice.

_She smells like me. She's a wolf too!_

Her face quickly changes from confusion to excitement. I'm just as excited and hugged her.

"Oh my God! I thought I was the only one!" I cried.

"Is she the surprise?" She yelled to Chris.

He nodded his head.

She lets go of me and walks to Chris and Mariana.

"You guys are amazing." She hugs them.

"We're going to let you get to know each other. E, get her set up for us please." Mariana says.

She ushers her husband out of the door and gives us a little wave.


	3. Chapter 3

E turns around.'

"Sorry I got so excited," She extends out her hand, "I'm Egypt."

I shake it, "Egypt. That's a unique name."

She chuckled, "Thanks, my parents thought it would be different to have a family named after African countries. I'm Egypt, my mother is Kenya, and my father's name is Nigeria. So what's you're name?"

"I'm Leah."

Our room was very spacious; in fact, it was more than enough for two people. On both sides of the room there was a small closet, a dresser, a study desk, and a full sized bed; in the middle were our bathroom door, a small fridge, and a small flat screen on a TV stand.

I looked at the empty side of the room where I would be sleeping. On my bed were some folded linen, a comforter, and… some cookies!

My stomach grumbled. I forgot how empty my stomach was.

There was a note on top of the box of cookies.

_"__Welcome to the neighborhood! From room 412" _

"They made me cookies!"

Egypt smiled. "The women on our floor are very sweet. We all know how it feels to move to an unknown place. It feels so lonely because you don't know anyone, so we let all the new move ins know that we're all in your shoes and we're here if you need us. We're even having a little get together tonight so that everyone can introduce themselves."

"I'm touched by you guys' actions. Thank you." I can feel tears welling up in my eyes.

_Damn hormones_

"You're welcome hun," Egypt handed me a tissue, "So how far along are you?"

_Jesus, am I showing already? How did she know?_

Egypt saw the look of shock in my eyes and let out a laugh.

"You're in what we like to call labor and delivery, everyone inhere is either confirmed to be pregnant or has had a baby within the year."

Egypt stood up and pulled up the large black shirt that she was wearing, and showed me her pregnant belly.

"6 months today. My appointment to find out the gender is in a couple of weeks." She said with a proud smile. I can feel the excitement and joy radiating off of her.

"I'm not even sure how far a long I am, I never visited a doctor." I tell her.

"Don't worry," she goes towards her closet and starts taking out some clothes, "Our medical building is next door. That way if an emergency happens, they're able to run right over." She picks up her clothes and heads towards the bathroom. "We can go over and make an appointment right now, just let me get dressed."

Butterflies start to fill my stomach and my heart begins to pound.

The thought of me being a mother excites me, but terrifies the hell out of me at the same time.

_What if I'm a terrible mother? What if it doesn't love me?_

Questions begin to fill my head and I begin to feel panicky.

Egypt exits the bathroom and stares at me.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Nothing." I lie quickly.

Her eyes narrow; I try to avoid her gaze.

I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. Egypt sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Before I came here, I lived in New York. My father got a promotion and it ended up paying him a lot of money. My freshman year of high school, we moved from Harlem to Rochester. I absolutely hated it there. I had no friends, no family, and no one took any interest in the "inner-city girl". To make it even worse, my parents changed. They used to be down to Earth people; we were all very close. But wave a little money in their faces and they'll forget where they came from. I was lonely; then one day I met _him._ His name was Charles. He had this sexy smile, golden hair, and emerald green eyes. I never understood what interest he took in me. My father disapproved of Charles and told me to stay away from him and his family. Charles and I dated for 3 years without either of our families knowing."

I looked up at her, waiting for her to finish her story.

Egypt looked as if she was in a trance, as if she was seeing the events right before her eyes. 

"On the night of our graduation, I decided to give myself to Charles. His family was gone so we were at his house. We were having sex in his room when is whole family burst in."

Egypt's face quickly changed into fury.

"His family was vampires."

My jaw dropped.

Egypt's began to breathe heavily, so I wrapped my arms around her to calm her down.

She continued, "I was raised on those stories growing up. I started phasing when I was 8 years old and stopped when I moved. I couldn't smell them on him when we were together. I was so angry that he didn't tell me that I phased right there in his bedroom. They didn't attack though. They just stared at me in shock. We didn't talk and I didn't phase. Then, about a month later, I found out that I was pregnant. And then that night he knocked on my window."

The room was quiet.

I was still holding her, waiting for her to continue her story.

"I ignored him, so he just broke in. Leah, he was one of them! They changed him! He told me that I deceived him by not telling him that I was a wolf. I told him that he was disgusting for looking up to people who drank human blood! They wore contacts; they weren't even one of those "vegetarian" vampires. Apparently, he was going to tell me after they changed me! He wasn't even going to let me choose if I wanted my life or not. The night that they came home, they were going to grab me and change both of us, but he never even told them who I was! Then he tells me that if I stopped phasing completely, he can change me and we can be together! And we get into this big argument and I yell that I'm pregnant and do you know what he says? That he'll change me after I have the baby and when the baby grows up, we'll change it too!"

I'm in total disbelief.

How can someone be so insensitive? Even Edward wouldn't have gone that far.

"I told him to stay the fuck away from me."

The angry tears that she was holding in began to fall.

She lays her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back urging her to go on.

"A few nights later, my family received a call from our family in Harlem. Charles and his family went and attacked them. They didn't know that they were the werewolf side of the family. They killed my favorite cousins Morris and Nathan. They were like older brothers to me. Charles's whole family was killed and Charles ran off."

She looked up at me. "My father was furious with me. He told me that I can't raise a demon's child. He made me choose between my parents and my baby. I chose my baby and he kicked me out. I have never been more scared in my life. I was out on the street, pregnant, with a homicidal vampire chasing after me. But I'll be damned if I'm not about to be the best mother I can be. I made a promise to make sure that this baby has everything that it needs and to have more than enough love, even if I am only one person. I'm never going to give up on my child. Yes, I will make mistakes, but I'll learn. And so will you! You can't let your past harm your future or this child's future. You are here because you obviously care about it already! It's okay to be scared Leah, but things will work out if you don't freak yourself out and keep reaching for the stars."

At first I was confused about why she was telling me her story but now I understood. She was telling me that she knows how I feel. She's making it through one step at a time and so will I.


	4. Chapter 4

We were on our way towards the medical building. The California sun is so much different than the cloudiness I'm used to. I could get used to this.

"So," Egypt said, "What's your story?"

"Well, I was the first female in my tribe to ever turn into a wolf, which, by the way, caused my father to have a heart attack. My fiancé imprinted on my cousin/ best friend, and I had to be in his pack and see how happy he was with her. I joined a new pack, and fell in love with the Alpha. His best friend gave birth to a half vampire/ half human child and the man I loved imprinted on it." I tell her.

"Jesus, I thought my life was complicated," Egypt said, "And how do you give birth to a half vampire?"

"The human mother and the vampire father had sex."

Egypt stopped abruptly, "What! Isn't that dangerous? And cold?!"

I shrugged, "We almost got into a huge war with these vampires because they thought that she was an-"

"Immortal child," Egypt interrupted, "We've heard of stories with them."

"Yeah," I continued, "soon after the incident, I found out that I was pregnant. So I left."

"You didn't even tell the father?" She asked.

"Would you have?"

She thought for a moment. "Nope."

I opened the door to the building, urging Egypt to lead the way

She casually walked to the receptionist counter. There was a young blond woman behind the counter.

"Hey Donna," Egypt points to me, "This is Leah. She just arrived today and she hasn't had an ultra sound or any prenatal care. Do you think that we can make an appointment with Elaina?"

"Well lucky for you, she actually has an opening. Get these papers filled out and Dr. Martez will be out soon." Donna says.

We go and sit in the waiting room and fill out the papers.

"Am I safe to see a human doctor?" I whisper to Egypt.

"Elaina is Christopher's sister. She's an imprint in Chris's pack." Egypt says.

"Chris is in a pack? And it's here?"

"They never told you their story?" Egypt asks.

I shook my head.

"There are vampires that come through here, they come through at night. But Chris's pack isn't the werewolf that you and I are."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Have you ever heard of the children of the moon?" Egypt asks.

"Not much. Once when I was young, my dad told me and my brother a story about them. He trying to scare us but of course I didn't believe it was true." I tell her.

"Well the Children of the moon were werewolves that stood on two feet. They had yellow eyes and thick fur and could only come out during a full moon. They were blood thirsty, almost flesh hungry." She shuttered at the thought. "Chris's pack is like them, except they have intentions to save humanity, not destroy it. They phase when they want just like us. Honestly, the only difference between them and us is that they stand on two feet and not four."

"Wow," I said, "So how did you end up meeting Chris and Mariana?"

"I was walking down the street in New York, when I came across Chris's smell. He was there for his construction building. My smell was weak because of my lack of phasing. He just thought that I had been around someone who was a wolf. Well I wasn't about to miss an opportunity to meet a wolf. So I walked in front of him and "Fell" so that he would help me up. I asked him why he felt so warm. He said that he had a medical condition." She let out a laugh. "I looked him in the eye and said "That's the excuse all us wolves make when people ask why we're 108 degrees.""

I started to laugh along with her.

"His face was hilarious. I thought that his eyes were going to pop out of his head." She says between laughs. "He then convinced me to fly to California with him. It only took him an hour to convince me. I got to meet the pack and Mariana and the imprints. They're all great people. They immediately took me under their wings."

"I honestly can't wait to meet them," I tell her, "So when did Chris imprint on Mariana?"

"Mari's not Chris's imprint."

"What?!"

People in the waiting room start to stare at us. I felt my cheeks start to redden.

When we weren't the center of attention Egypt continued.

"Chris's imprint died in a terrible car accident when he was about 18; on the day he was going to propose to her. Everyone says that it was awful. He wouldn't eat, sleep and the usual spark in his eyes were gone. But Mari kept an eye on him and even made Chris move in with her and her imprint. Just like now, she wouldn't give up on someone she cared about."

"So what happened to Mari's imprint?"

"Ugh, that bastard," she threw her hands up as if she was frustrated, "Don't get me started on him. He is Chris and Elaina's brother. He apparently acted like he didn't give a damn when Chris was depressed. He left Mariana because she can't have kids. He says that there was no point in being together since the imprint was only to strengthen his gene pool. He comes around every once in a while to see the pack and he is such an ass!"

"Leah, Dr. Martez is ready to see you." Donna calls from the counter

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this," Elaina asked me.<p>

I was lying back in the chair, looking up at the screen attached to the ultra sound machine.

"Honestly, I'm nervous. Is that normal? What if I did something to hurt the baby? Or something's wrong?"

"Of course it's normal," Elaina says, "You're probably going to be nervous until the day it turns 18. How about I look and make sure everything is normal so that you won't have any surprises?"

I nod my head in agreement.

She puts the gel below my belly button and presses the probe against my stomach.

She moves it around and she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh my." She states.

"OH MY! WHY DID SHE SAY OH MY?! DOCTORS AREN'T ALLOWED TO SAY THAT" I'm freaking out. I feel my breathing start to become uneven.

Egypt comes and squeezes my hand and rubbed my shoulders.

"Calm down Leah." Elaina says. "Everything is fine."

I take a deep breath, "Then Why did you say oh my?"

Elaina gives me a small smile, "Leah, you are 11 weeks pregnant with twins."

All the air in my lungs escaped.

Egypt dropped m hands.

_Twins_

_That's two babies_

_Two lives_

Elaine turned on the screen and showed where each baby was. She pressed a button on the machine. The sound of thumping started to fill the room.

_Those are heartbeats. _

_I have two lives inside of me._

_And I couldn't be happier._

* * *

><p>"So how do you feel?" Egypt asked me.<p>

We were walking back to our building.

"I'm honestly happy." I tell her.

Actually happy is nowhere near what I was feeling. I was damn near exploding with excitement.

As soon as we stepped off of our elevator, I was bombarded with women welcoming me to the neighborhood.

There were women, babies, and pregnant bellies throughout our lounge.

Women were coming up to me introducing themselves, handing me food, asking if I needed anything. It was only my first day and I already felt welcomed.

The get together lasted for about an hour and a half.

Afterwards, Egypt and I helped the others clean up the lobby.

"Leah!" Mariana threw her hands around me. "I heard about the twins! Congratulations! I know it is a big shock, but I know that you'll be a wonderful mother!"

I squeezed her back and thanked her for everything.

"I want to introduce you to some people." she waved a boy and a girl about Egypt's age over.

"This is my nephew Tanner and his imprint Cassie."

Cassie was a tall with shiny black hair that cascaded down her back.

"Nice to meet you," she says, "and no we are not together." She waves a finger between her and Tanner.

She looks around and leans in close, as if she was telling me a secret, "He's gay."

Tanner looks down at her.

"Thanks Cass, I knew I could count on you to not make this awkward." He looks up at me. "It's nice to meet you."

I let out a sympathetic laugh for Tanner.

The three of us and Egypt ended up talking for hours in our room.

After Tanner and Cassie left, Egypt went to take a shower, so I was left in the room with my thoughts.

I looked down at the little bump in my stomach.

"I promise that I will be the best mother I can be." I tell my stomach. "I'll give you all the love and support that I have. You guys are my life." I start to rub my stomach. "You guys are my happiness."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **sorry his part is so short guys. I promise he will become a part of the story soon!

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

It's been 3 months.

3 months since I've seen her beautiful smile.

3 months since I've heard her voice.

3 months since I've realized how much I love Leah Clearwater.

3 months since she left.

I was lying down in my bed. Ever since Leah left, I barely leave my room. I'm too bust wallowing in my own sorrow.

_Where is she? Is she happy? Why didn't she tell me that she was leaving?_

I groan and pull the covers over my head.

I'm not sure when I fell for Leah. She was the one person that I could count on. We were both hurting, so we found comfort and solace in each other.

There was knocking at the door.

The sweet smell burned my nose; I knew exactly who it was.

"Go away Bella." I yell from under my covers.

I don't feel like hearing any cheery pep talk from her today.

She opens the door, marches in, and snatches the covers from my body.

"Hey!" I yelled as I sat up.

Bella was staring at me with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Billy told me to come over. Everyone is worried about you Jacob." She tells me.

"Thanks for your concern," I say as I snatch my blanket from her, "but I am fine."

Bella sighs and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Jacob," she puts her hand on my knee, "What would Leah say if she knew that this was how you were acting?"

_She'd tell me to stop being a crying little piss pants._

"I just don't understand how she could abandon everyone!" I yell. "Her pack, her brother, her own mother! How could she do this to us?"

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Bella scolded. "Leah was unhappy and depressed. How could she not be? Especially with all that she went through. It would be selfish of you to want her to stay here for only your benefit." She took in an unnecessary breath. "Jacob, my family is leaving in a few days. I didn't want to leave until you were back to your normal happy self, but it's been 3 months and people are starting to get suspicious about Renesmee." She pulled my head up to make me look at her. "You are welcome to come with us if you want."

I knew that one day this would come and I always thought that I would be leaving with them, but I couldn't do that. I love Renesmee, I really do. But I loved her the same way I loved Rachel or Rebecca.

I stand up and wrap my arms around Bella.

"I'm sorry Bells," I look her in her eyes, "but my home will always be here."

She nods her head as if she understood and let go of me. She opened up her purse, pulls something out, and hands it to me.

It's a check!

My eyes nearly bulge out of my head.

_How many zeros are at the end?_

"I figured that you stay," she tells me, "I want you to take this money and buy you a house. Open up your own auto shop or travel. Just get out of this room." She heads for the door.

"And Jacob?" I look up at her. "Don't lose hope with Leah."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all twilight character**

* * *

><p>"Andrea?"<p>

"No."

"Cara?"

"No."

"Quabila?"

"What? Is that even a real name?"

Tanner, Cassie, and I were helping Egypt settle on a middle name for her baby. She was having a girl. Her name was going to be Monae, in honor of her cousins Morris and Nathan.

Egypt waddled over to me and looked over my shoulder at my laptop.

"It means harmony."

Egypt frowns at my name choice.

"I want her name to be different and meaningful," she tells us, "but that's TOO different."

"How about Aerin?" Tanner throws out.

"No."

"How about Cassie Jr?" Cassie cried out!

"We don't need two of you!" Egypt laughed.

Egypt is due in a few weeks and still couldn't decide on a name; we've been searching for names for hours now. At this rate, we're never going to find a name.

"Let's take a break on names guys; I'm a little burnt out." Egypt told us.

Over the past few months, my life has changed tremendously.

Everyone in the pack has become a close friend and advisor to me, even the imprints. They helped teach me to control my anger so I don't phase, helped me with balancing school, a job, and volunteering at our shelter, and gave me all types of supplies for the babies.

Egypt and my room looked like babies r us. Mariana bought us cribs, bottles, formulas, toys, and baby clothes. She tends to go overboard when shopping, so we always give some to the women on our floor. Mariana and Chris treat us like we're giving birth to their grandchildren. Egypt and I are so touched by their actions asked them to be our children's "honorary grandparents". Of course they told us yes.

A part of me is very sad that my family and pack from La Push aren't here with me, but I'm afraid that if I go back, all the progress that I've made will disappear.

"Hey Leah," Cass's voice brought me out of my trance, "how did your appointment with Elaina go?"

"She said that the babies are doing fine and are healthy. She wants to be sure before she tells me the genders. She'll call me as soon as she finds out." I tell her.

Everyone is anxious to know the genders. The pack even made a bet on who guessed the genders and when Egypt will give birth.

Egypt let out a loud groan in frustration. "I am ready for her to get out! She is sitting on my bladder."

Egypt barely got to leave the room because of her Braxton Hicks Contractions. The doctors want her to stay off of her feet until she gave birth; she's miserable. Tanner, Cassie, and I stay with her every chance that we have. If none of us are with her, the imprints, the pack, Mariana, or Chris are with her. She's never alone.

"And she's kicking me!"

I let out a laugh.

Monae doesn't do cute little baby kicks. She kicks as if she's trying to make a hole and escape from her warm dark prison. Tanner likes to call her the karate master.

"We could try to induce labor again." Cassie suggested.

While Tanner and I were at my appointment, Cassie and Egypt walked over the camp to try and induce labor, but had to cut their walk short because of rain.

"It's still storming." Tanner informs them. "Aunt Mari doesn't want us driving in it. She wants us to go to building director and get approved to stay the night."

It's about 9:30 and it is pitch black outside. The wind is blowing the rain in every direction; trees are swaying back and forth.

"Well are there any other ways to induce labor?" Egypt asked.

"There's sex." Cassie states.

"Is there anything else?!" Tanner questions.

We start researching.

"Bananas." Cassie suggests.

"I hate bananas."

"How about Yoga?" I ask.

"I can barely lift my legs."

"Nipple stimulation." Tanner reads.

"That's what got me pregnant."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure which woke me up, the thunder roaring outside of our window or Egypt shifting around in the bathroom.<p>

I looked at Tanner's phone. It was 3:00 a.m.

Cassie was lying beside me on the bed and Tanner was lying on one side of Egypt's bed.

The storm outside is getting worse. The palm trees and rain were smacking against my window.

I reach to my lamp and pulled the lamp string, but it didn't turn on. Then it dawned on me.

_Our electricity is not on._

I hear Egypt let out a whimper from the bathroom.

I get out of bed and knock on the door.

She only lets out another whimper.

I open the door and that's when I see the pained look on her face and the mess on the floor.

_Her water broke._

She's gripping on to the bathroom counter and let out a long deep sigh.

"Were you having a contraction?" I ask. I'm trying to remain calm for Egypt's sake, but I really want to have a panic attack.

"Leah," her eyes are filled with fear, "She's coming right now. All day I thought I was having Braxton Hicks Contractions, but they were the real deal!"

She falls to her knees and lets out a groan. I grab on to her hand and try to get her through the contraction.

_Oh God! What do I do?_

When the contraction is over, I push myself up and walk to her bed. I shake Tanner.

"E's in labor!" I tell him.

It takes him a few moments to realize what I said, but when he does, he immediately jumps out of bed and grabs his phone.

I run over to Cassie and violently shake her.

"Wake up! E's water broke!"

She didn't register what I said because she's half asleep.

"It's fine," she says groggy voice, "I'll just buy her a new water bottle."

I shake her again until I know that she's fully awake.

_Let's try this again._

"E's in labor on the bathroom floor!"

As if on cue, Egypt lets out scream.

We both run to her and Tanner runs back in.

"My mother and Aunt Mari are walking here now. The streets are flooded and there are trees and power lines down everywhere." He picks Egypt up Bridal style and carries her to her bed. "None of the midwives or ambulances can get through. This is the biggest storm that we've had all year. I'm going to go make sure that my mother and aunt get here safely." He runs out of the room.

Women are knocking on our door trying to figure where the screaming is coming from. I send Cassie to the door while I deal with Egypt.

I take off her soaked pants and underwear and begin to rub her hair.

"Tanner's getting help sweetie," I tell her soothingly, "Do you think you can wait?"

"She's not waiting for anybody!" She yells.

Cassie is fretting by the door; she's making Egypt and I worried.

"Cass," she turns around, "We need some more light. Go door to door asking for flashlights, candles, ANYTHING!"

She runs out.

I continue to stroke Egypt's hair; I hum softly in her ear.

Cassie runs back in and begins setting candles and flashlights over the room.

Tanner runs in with Mariana and Elaina.

I scoot Egypt to the edge of the bed so that Elaina can look.

She shines a flashlight and says "Okay, honey do not push until I say so." Elaina looks up at us. "Egypt lay back. Leah and Tanner, I need you to each hold up one leg and hand. Cassie and Mariana, grab two flashlights each and hold them beside me. I need to see the baby."

We all get into positions.

"Alright E, when I count to three, you need to push. 1…"

Egypt screams and starts pushing.

We all start to encourage her. Begging her to keep going.

"Oh God," Egypt cries, "I'm never having sex again."

Egypt grunts and lets out another push.

And that's when we heard it.

The crying.

"You did it Egypt!" I yell. I kissed her sweaty forehead. "She's here."

Elaina cuts the umbilical chord and cleans Monae.

She hands the baby over to Egypt.

"She's beautiful mija." Mariana cooed.

Egypt beamed at her daughter. "She's so perfect."

She named her Monae Tempest Carmichael. Tempest because of the storms her mother had to go through to make sure her daughter would be born.

"Leah," Egypt called, "Throughout these months you've been there for me. You're one of my closest friends, I think of you as my sister. I would be honored if you were Monae's Godmother."

I feel tears of joy fill my eyes. "I'd be honored." I tell her.

Elaina tapped me on my shoulder, "I guess I should congratulate you too," she says, "on your little boy and girl."

I'm ecstatic.

This is the happiness that I was missing.

There were too many things in La Push that were holding me back; and I ended up holding everyone else back.

There is a gaping hole in my heart where Jacob and my family should be, but I'm not ready yet.

I had the strength to leave, I have the strength to raise my twins, and one day I'll have the strength I need to go back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A certain wolf may be having her babies in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_3 hours_

_8 hours_

_15 fucking hours!_

I let out a groan in frustration.

15 hours of labor is no picnic. It's almost as if they didn't want to be born. First the twins were 2 weeks late. Elaina couldn't break my water because it was thicker than the average humans; I had to bounce on a yoga ball for two hours before the damn thing broke. A needle can't go through my skin, so I can't get any drugs to ease my pain. And to top it all off, it's Christmas Eve. I should be enjoying the holiday festivities, but instead I'm lying in my bed waiting for my twins to come.

During my pregnancy, the only part of my body that changed was my stomach. Even though I didn't phase, my body heat, strength and high metabolism never left. Elaina thinks that it deals with the fact that I was carrying twins with the werewolf gene from both parents.

Cassie walked in holding a giggling Monae.

"Santa's finished wrapping Momo's gifts." She states. "They're all under the Christmas tree downstairs."

A month ago, Egypt's parents found her; they told her that they would do whatever it took to get her and Monae in their lives. That meant buying Egypt a car, renting a house in California that she, Tanner, Cassie, me, and the babies could live in, and visiting their grandchild every month. They were more than happy with the deal, and Egypt was happy to have her parents back.

I crossed my arms.

"This sucks." I huffed.

"Well someone's grumpy today." She sits at the edge of my bed. "When's the last time you got some sleep?"

"A few days ago. I've been so anxious about the twins getting here."

Cassie frowns. "You really need to rest or else you won't function when it's time for you to push." She gets up from my bed and moves to the rocking chair beside my bed. She starts to rock Monae to sleep. "I promise to stay here with you."

I listened to the sound of the rocking char and Monae's soft gurgling. Slowly my eyelids start to become heavier and heavier.

I wake up screaming and panting.

The contraction is so painful that I can barely get any legible words out of my mouth.

Cassie jumps out of her sleep. The look on my face tells her everything.

Immediately another contraction hits me causing me to yell again. Elaina, Mariana, Chris, Tanner, and Egypt run in the room. Elaina checks my dilation.

"You're ready to push Lee!" She smiles.

Cassie hands Monae to Tanner; She and Egypt grab my hands.

Elaina starts talking. "Cassie is going to count to 10, Lee you have to push while she's counting."

Cassie starts counting while Egypt is whispering encouragement into my ear; I on the other hand am screaming out obscenities.

"1... 2… 3…" Cassie counts.

"You're doing so good Lee! Keep pushing" Egypt cheers.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I cry.

It seems as if it takes Cassie forever to count to 10. Egypt starts to wipe the sweat off of my forehead.

"Alright again." Elaina says.

"1… 2… 3…"

"You'll have your babies soon. I promise."

"Oh God! He's got his fathers head."

I'm getting tired. I don't think I can handle this anymore.

"One more time. Big Push Lee." Elaina tells me.

_What is this kid doing? Hanging on to my innards?!_

I put the last of my energy into my push and he's out.

"It's a boy." Elaina announced over the sound of his crying. She holds him up so that I can see him, but then quickly hands him over to Mariana so that she could clean him.

"Alright Lee," Elaina says, "Let's do this one more time."

I give about 8 pushes before she's out; Mari quickly cleans her and hands me my babies.

Their names are Harry Ephraim Black and Sarah Alessandra Black, after their departed grandparents.

"Merry Christmas Lee." Tanner states.

_My little Christmas miracles._

The joyous tears are falling out my eyes; it was all worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>Egypt's POV<p>

"Why are we doing this?" I ask for the seventeenth time.

"Because she needs to know. _SOMEONE _needs to know." Cassie answers. "Are you sure that this is the right address?"

"This looks like the house from the picture." I look down at the picture to make sure I'm not mistaken. "My dad sent his best people out to look for her. We owe him big time."

"We have to do this E." Cassie says.

I'm getting nervous. Monae's carrier seems to be a lot heavier than usual.

"It's now or never." Cassie says as she knocks on the door.

An older woman carefully opens the door; the first thing that I notice is her eyes.

_They're Sad and tired._

She looks so familiar; that's why I know that she's the one that we're looking for.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"Are you..." I start to ask meekly. "Are you Sue Clearwater?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sue's POV

Who are these girls and how do they know me?

One girl stands tall, long black hair blowing in the December wind, and eyes greyer than our sea. The other girl is smaller. Her tight coily hair is tied away from her face, her deep brown eyes asking me to answer the question. In her hands is a baby carrier; a blanket is shielding the child away from the harsh wind.

"Yes, I'm Sue." I answer.

The short one responds. "I'm Egypt, and this is Cassie." Cassie gives me a wave. "We're here to tell you about Leah."

Time seemed to stop. My head started to spin.

_Leah? My baby?_

"Come in, please" I usher them inside. "Would you girls like some tea?" They nodded their heads. I show them to the living room and I head to the kitchen to make some tea.

I can't believe they know my Leah! I pray to God that everything is okay. Where is she? What is she doing?

The boiling water brings me back to reality.

I put the girls' cups on a tray and sat it on the living room table and sit in the chair across from the girls.

No one says anything. I guess they don't know what to say, especially since I'm the one with all the questions.

"How is Leah?" I blurt out. If they can tell me that she's fine, then all my worries would be gone.

"She's fine," Egypt answers, "great actually."

Relief fills my body.

_My Leah is fine… and happy._

"That's so wonderful." I tell them. "Leah wasn't the happiest when she left. In fact, I was afraid that she went and…." I couldn't bring myself to say the words. No mother wants to think of their daughter harming themselves.

They saw the concern and fear in my eyes.

"No Mrs. Clearwater," Cassie states, "she left because she had some things that she needed to figure out."

"I know, she left us a note stating that she needed to find her happiness." I take a sip of my tea, "So what is she up to?"

They give each other a look and look back at me.

"Well," Egypt begins, "she has a well paying job, a nice house, a new car…. And she just gave birth." She ended the sentence quickly.

I nearly spit my tea out. I slowly put my cup down .

"My baby has a baby?" A smile comes to my lips and tears start to fill my eyes.

"Actually twins." Cassie states. She pulls out pictures from her photos and gives them to me.

I flip through all the photos. There was pictures of Leah at what I assume was her baby shower, a picture of her rubbing her pregnant, and her holding her newborn twins. I couldn't help but notice the smile she was wearing.

"I haven't seen Leah smile like this in a very long time." I touch my heart. "What are their names?"

"Sarah Alessandra Black and Harry Ephraim Black." Egypt says.

_Black?!_

The realization finally dawns on me.

"Jake is their father?!" I gasped. They nodded their heads. "That's why he was so depressed! No one could figure it out. We all thought it was because his imprint was leaving!" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"His imprint left?!"

"He's still here?!" The girls asked simultaneously.

They explain to me about Egypt and their friends being wolves.

"So why did he not leave with them?" Cassie asks.

"Because he doesn't love her as a lover," I tell her. "Now that I think about it, I think he was hoping for Leah to come back."

The baby begins to fuss, so Egypt starts to make a bottle for her.

"So how did you find where I lived? Does Leah no that you're here?"

Egypt shakes her head. "My father has connections all over the world, so I asked him to find you." She puts the bottles in the baby's mouth. "I recently got back in touch with my mother and she told me how that was the happiest day of her life. Her and my father was so worried about me. They didn't know if I was dead or alive. I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't know if Monae was dead or alive."

"I couldn't thank you girls enough." I walk over and hug them both, careful not to hurt the child in Egypt's arms. "Things haven't been the same since she left. My son barely likes to sleep at home; he was so hurt when Leah left. Other than the year that my husband passed, this is the first time that we haven't celebrated any holidays."

"Well we think that you should know that we're trying our hardest to convince her to come back; at least for a visit." Cassie tells me.

I begin to think.

_Leah is happy. Leah's getting her life back. Jake is in school and trying to open up a shop, he's not ready to know that he has kids._

"Girls," I begin "Don't send her back yet." They give me odd looks. "I know that it sounds terrible coming from me, but once you become a mother, you'll risk everything for your child. Leah is not ready to come back yet. It still hurts her. I know my Leah and I know that when she's ready, she'll come back."

It kills me to say this, but I know in my heart that this is the right thing. Jake is still trying to get over his pull to Renesmee. When my daughter comes back, I don't want anything to make her leave again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Your reviews give me life! Thank you so so much**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Five years later<em>

I was speeding down the highway; my mind reeling with worry.

"Leah! Slow down!" Egypt shouts from the passenger seat. "Everything will be fine!"

"Everything will be fine? That's all that you can tell me?" I got an urgent message from my kids' preschool principal. How am I supposed to calm down?

"Lee! I'm pretty positive that no one is hurt. The nurse would have called you instead of the teacher." Egypt tries to calm me.

We arrive at the school and I quickly park and head for the office. I walk up to the desk and signed in. There is a grey haired woman typing at the desk.

"Hi," I tell her, "I'm Leah Clearwater. I got a call saying that it was urgent that I get to the school."

She doesn't look up from her computer. "Down the hall and make a left. It's the last door on the right. Principal Rigby is waiting for you with the problem."

_Problem? Excuse me._

I go to the office and knock on the door. A tall brown haired woman opens the door. She offers her hand and introduces herself.

"I'm Ellen Rigby. It's nice to meet you Ms. Clearwater."

"Nice to meet you. Why was it urgent that I meet you?"

She slowly moves out of the way to show me Sarah sitting in a child's chair in the corner.

"She got into a scuffle with one of the kids today. I'm required to have a meeting with both parents." Ellen whispers. "Sarah, your mother is here."

She runs over and attaches herself to my leg; she does this when she's upset.

I bend down on one knee and look her in her eye. You could tell that she had been crying.

"What happened Sarah?" I ask her calmly.

"Well, we were on the playground," she began, "and I was on the swings with Momo." I nod my head, urging her to go on. "Well Harry was at the sandbox when Jimmy Posie came over and started messin' with him. Harry started yelling back at him and Jimmy hit him in the eye momma!" she threw her hands in the air as if she was shocked. "Well everyone knows that Junior doesn't like to hit. So I went and pushed Jimmy down…"

"Tell her what else you did." Ellen says.

"I pushed his head into the ground and made him eat sand." Sarah looked away sheepishly.

I had to push the urge to smile down. Sarah has my spirit; you don't mess with the people she loves.

I put my serious face on. "I'm glad that you stuck up for your brother Queen, but you know fighting is wrong."

She pokes out her lip, "I know, but no one is allowed to hit Harry… Am I in trouble?"

I start laughing and put my arms around her. "As long as you promise not to be Muhammad Ali anymore."

She gives me a confused look "Who?"

Ellen tells Sarah to go back to her class and get her ready for the end of the school day.

"Ms. Clearwater, may we have a quick talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little worried about Sarah. Her teacher tells me that she hasn't made any new friends this whole year and it's March. She only talks to Harry and Monae."

"So what's the problem?" I ask. "Just because she's a little anti social?"

"No. It's just that she'll be starting Kindergarten next year. This is the beginning of her educational and social life. I think that she needs to be with kids other than the ones that she lives with. She doesn't have the same living conditions as everyone else; it could be having an effect on how she treats other people."

"Excuse me?! What _exactly _is wrong with her living conditions?" I demanded an answer.

"Well," she stammered, "She told her teacher that she lives with you, Monae and her mom, and that young woman who showed up to the Christmas concert in the tight skirt and tongue ring. You guys are awfully young and they have no father figure around; aside from that man that people see running shirtless around your home. There could be something traumatizing her. I understand that he may be keeping you girls from being lonely, but it's not worth your children's sanity."

_Well excuse the hell out of me._

"Principal Rigby, I understand that you're only telling me this because you care.

But I can promise you that she's fine." She tries to interrupt me, but I hold my hand up to silence her. "My daughter is fine, my son is fine, and Monae is fine. Sarah gets along with other kids; just not the rich snot nosed brats that go here. I have other friends with kids and she gets along JUST fine with them." She starts to say something, but the look in my eyes told her to keep quiet. "Yes me and my friends are young, but we worked our asses off to make sure that those kids have everything that they need and more; including going to this expensive school. And as for Tanner and Cassie, they are like an aunt and uncle to them. They wouldn't do anything to "traumatize" my children. The kids have enough adult figures around, even if they aren't their real fathers." I walk to the door and turn back to her. "The kids are cared for and loved, so you can go and tell your friends that they can mind their own business and stay the hell out of ours." I slammed the door behind me.

_The nerve of that lady, telling me that my children have a terrible home. No one loves those kids more than us. _

I storm to Egypt, who is standing by the school entrance with the other parents.

"What happened?" She sees the raged look in my eyes.

"The principal told me that our childrens' living conditions are terrible."

Her eyes widen, "What?"

"Yeah, apparently having children while young and husbandless makes us bad moms."

"How dare she? That bitch!" Egypt yells.

A group of women look at us and start to whisper, but we don't care.

"Oh," I continued, "I also can't forget that Cassie, our heathen nanny, is traumatizing our kids, while we're running around having an orgy with Tanner, the shirtless pool boy."

Egypt lets out a laugh. "Are you serious? Un-fucking-believable!"

The group of women keep staring and whispering. There's one woman in the group who keeps staring directly at me. She's dressed in a tan business skirt, a white button up shirt, and brown heels. Her blond hair is tied into a bun so that you could see her obviously real diamond earrings.

I give her my best bitch face.

"Is that what the urgent call was for?" Egypt interrupts my staring contest with the woman.

"No, Sarah got into a fight with some boy today." I tell her. "Apparently someone hit Harry."

"That's my Queen Bee." She laughs.

We have nicknames for the kids. We call Sarah The Queen Bee because of sassy attitude; honestly she acts like me. She only turns sassy if she dislikes you; and god forbid you hurt someone she loves, you're officially on her list. Monae is our Beauty Queen. She's a little fashionista; she's always playing in makeup, putting on fashion shows, or wearing two different shoes because both go with her outfit. I started calling Harry Junior when he was born. He is a spitting image of his father; same smile, same attitude, he even stands exact same way as Jake, with his shoulders up and arms crossed.

The end of school bell rang and children burst through the doors.

Harry, Monae, and Sarah run to us, a smile plastered on each on their faces. We bend down and kiss each child on the forehead.

"I heard you turned into Rocky Balboa today." Egypt says to Sarah.

"What?" A confused look crosses Sarah's face. "I'm Sarah. I've always been Sarah." We laugh at her innocence.

"She's talking about the incident at recess sweetheart." I chuckle.

"Oh." She crosses her arms. "Well I had to! He hit Junior!"

There's a tiny scar under Harry's left eye.

_He MARKED my baby._

Someone clears their throat behind us and we turn around. It was the woman who was staring at me earlier. She was holding the hand of a boy around the kids' age. Behind them, the woman's group of friends stares intently.

I noticed that the expressions on the kids' faces have changed. The happy faces were replaced with an annoyed expression. It finally dawns on me about what's going on.

_This is the kid from the playground and his mother._

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at her.

"May I help you?" I spat at her.

"That child of yours beat up my son." She looks me up and down.

"Was this before or after your child hit my child?"

She acts like she didn't hear me. "I suggest that she apologizes to my little Jimmy."

"And I suggest that you and your little Jimmy keep walking."

The women behind her gasps.

"Well I've never." She pouts. "Your child is a nuisance and I suggest that you keep a better eye on her."

"Well," I shoot back, "your child is an animal and _I_ suggest that you keep a leash on that thing instead of letting him run rampant around children."

Her jaw drops and her face turns red. She turns around. "See ladies. _This _is what happens when you let anyone into our schools. Their unclassy kids come and ruin our kids! "

I feel myself trembling; pretty soon I'm going to punch this woman. No one talks about my family.

Egypt steps in between me and the woman. "Listen, everyone needs to calm dow—"

The lady tries to shove her out of the way. "I'm not taking any orders from a girl who lets her child come dressed in any kind of way." She points to Monae, whose hair is covered in Dora barrettes. "Your lack of child rearing is being taken out on these children."

Egypt has a temper, but she tries to not let it show in front of the children. I've seen her in action and she's not the one someone should mess with. I was afraid that this woman was going to get the beat down of her life, but Egypt remained calmed. Instead she leaned in and whispered in the woman's ear.

"Your name is Charlotte Posie. You're married to Donovan Posie, the news anchor. You have three children with different fathers; all of whom is not your husband. From what I understand he thinks that all of those kids are his; but if a certain close friend/ makeup artist of his," she points to herself, "was to inform him of this news and also let him know that his wife is having an affair with the neighbor's 17 year old son, things could turn out very sad. Like a divorce. Then the poor ex wife, who by the way signed a prenupt, would have to move back to the farm in Kentucky." Egypt looks the shocked woman in the eye. "I have connections all over the place lady. I can't end your life like that." She snaps her fingers. Egypt turns around. "We're done everyone. Let's go. Goodbye Charlotte."

Together, Egypt and I are dangerous, add Cassie and we're an unstoppable force of nature.

It's times like this that I enjoy; it's one of our rare days when everyone isn't busy and we can spend times together. Harry's in the kitchen helping Tanner cook dinner. Monae is on the floor with Cassie, flipping through fashion magazines and telling us what's cute and what's not. Sarah is curled up with Egypt, loudly singing along to the movie Frozen that's playing on the TV. And I'm embracing it all. I honestly can't imagine my life any other way.

"Dinner's ready!" Tanner yells from the kitchen. The girls immediately run to the table.

"What's for dinner Uncle Tanner?" Sarah asks as I lift her into her booster seat.

"Boogers and Eyeballs!" Tanner says. The girls let out a shriek.

"Nuh uh, it's spaghetti!" Harry shouts.

We went on with our usual dinner banter, until…

"Mommy?" Harry calls. "How come me and Sarah don't have a daddy?"

The table went silent.

"Um," I stammered over words, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Auntie Egypt said that Mo doesn't have a daddy because she didn't need one. So why don't we have one?"

Sarah and Monae are staring at me intently, waiting for me to answer the question.

"What made you ask this?" I ask trying to avoid the other question.

"Well," he stuffs his mouth full of spaghetti, "Jimmy said that his mommy said that our daddy didn't want us because we weren't classy like him and his momma."

"Is that how the fight started?" I asked.

He nods his head, "I told him that his mommy is just jealous because she looks like a dragon and mine doesn't."

"And that's when he hit you?" I asked.

He nods his head. "So what happened to our daddy?"

"Hey, guess what I bought?" Cassie shouts. "Ice cream! Who wants some?"

The kids started to squeal and I silently thanked Cassie in my head.

The conversation stayed in my head. I didn't notice that dinner was over until Tanner tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He sits in the chair beside me.

Cassie is at the sink doing dishes and Egypt is sitting on the counter eating a bowl of ice cream.

I let out a sigh, "It's just not fair that I did this to them. I moved them away from their father, uncle and grandparents and expected them to never ask about them."

"Lee, you needed to get your life together." Tanner puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's never too late for them to know their other family." Egypt says.

"I know but what if my family doesn't forgive me for never contacting them? My mother is not an easy forgiver." I ask.

"She forgives you." Cassie says. I give her confused look. "She's your mother, she loves you." She quickly says.

"That is true. But what about Jake? He's probably planning a wedding in Alaska with his imprint."

"He never left." Cassie blurts out.

Egypt drops her spoon abruptly and Cassie covers her mouth as if she let out a big secret.

"Cass how do you know that?" I ask.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?!" I hollered. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! AND YOU KEPT IT A SECRET FOR FIVE YEARS!" I was beyond pissed. I could phase right now but the walk to the woods is too far away; I didn't want to risk phasing in front of someone.<p>

_How could they go to my mother!_

"Lee someone needed to know." Egypt said.

I turned away from her.

"Leah!" She stomped in front of me. "I want you to listen to me and think. You are a mother. What if Sarah was depressed and ran away and only left a note? Wouldn't you be scared?" My anger started fade away. "She thought you killed yourself Leah! That's how worried she was!"

I fell back into the chair and let out a sob. "I just don't know what to do. I'm so scared that I'm going to fall back into my old bitter ways."

I felt Egypt and Cassie wrap their arms around me.

"We can go with you if you want." I look up at Cassie. "We'll go at the end of May. The kids will be out of school, we can save up money, and you can prepare yourself. Then we go and spend the summer there."

We sit in silence while I think. After about 10 minutes I take in a breath.

"I guess I'm going back home."


	10. Sorry!

**A/n: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! Between the holidays and finals, I can barely find time to work; and to top it all off, my computer is broken! I actually typed this on my tablet! I promise to update as soon as I can! Xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so glad to be back! I got a new computer a few days ago for my birthday. (yay me!) if you can, please check out my new story "Expect the unexpected" Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh God, I can't do this.<em>

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the suitcases placed by the door.

May came quick and I was a nervous wreck. There were plenty of times when I tried to go back on my word and cancel the trip, but of course everyone refused to let me. I know that I needed to go back to La Push, but every time I think of going home, a sense of fear and dread surrounds my body.

I lay down and press my face into the pillow and let out a small groan.

The door squeaks open and I hear the sound of tiny footsteps. I sat up and saw Monae standing at the foot of my bed. She was tightly clutching her stuffed Doc McStuffins doll against her chest.

"Auntie Leah? Do we _have_ to fly on a plane? Why can't we drive there?" She asks. Her bottom lip was poked out and her big green eyes were filled with fear.

"Still scared about getting on a plane, huh?" I ask her.

She nodded her head, making the two curly afro puffs on her head shake violently.

Monae was dreading the trip more than I was. The minute we told the kids that we were going to fly, Monae burst into tears. It took all of us and two scoops of chocolate ice cream to calm her down.

"They're so scary," She says, "and what if something happens? Like we get on the wrong plane or terrorists get on?"

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"Tanner really needs to stop watching the news around you guys." I say as I scoop her into my arms.

"Beauty," I snuggled her into my chest, "there are going to be many times when you are afraid. Everyone gets scared. Even me."

She looks at me with a confused expression on her face. The tiny brown freckles on the bridge of her nose scrunched together as her puppy dog eyes narrowed.

"You're not scared of anything." She informs me.

I let out a soft chuckle, "What if I tell you that I'm scared right now?"

Her eyes widen and he lets out a tiny gasp, "But why?"

"A long time ago, I did something bad, and now I have to face the conequences."

She nodded her head if she understood. "We could just hide under the covers. No one would find us."

I let out a loud laugh and slid her off of my lap. "That sounds really tempting Beauty Queen, but what's my number one rule?"

"Never run away from your problems." She sighed.

"Exactly," I said. "Fear is a giant bully, and the only way to stand up to him, is facing it." She gives me a defeated look. "Will you feel better if I sat next to you on the plane? I'll hold your hand the whole flight."

She gave me a toothy grin and nodded her head.

I slid off of my bed and got on one knee, so that I could be eye level with her. "I, Leah Danielle Clearwater, and you, Monae Tempest Carmichael, are big girls. We are going to face our fears. We will not back down." I hold out my pinky finger. "Right?"

"Right!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her tiny pinky around mine.

1111111111111111111

The ride to Forks was not bad at all. Monae made me us all proud, even though she damn near cut off the circulation in Egypt's and my hand.

Tanner managed to find us a really nice house to rent over the summer. It was a three bedroom and two bathroom house; it was already furnished with a king sized bed in each bedroom, a couch, television, and dining room table. The backyard was big enough for the kids to run around and a nice view of the luscious green forest. If I hadn't grown up here my whole life, I may have been as excited as everyone else at the change of scenery.

"Lee this place is amazing." Cassie said a she opened the blinds to peek out of the window. "Why would you ever hate this place?"

We finally finished unpacking. The kids were in the backyard, tryng to get some plytime before the sun went down, and the rest of us were sitting in the living room waiting for our pizzas to arrive.

"It gets boring here after so many years." I tell her, "There's nothing to do, not many people, plus everyone's always in your business."

"Well it's better than living in a tourist town where everything is expensive, everywhere is crowded and STILL everyone knows you're business." Cassie rebutted.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Tanner asked, changing the subject.

"Of course I am." I lied, "I couldn't be more prepared."

Right then the doorbell rang, and a sudden feeling of fear swept over my body.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and ran and hid in the closet, slamming the door behind me.

"What the hell Leah? It's just the pizza." Tanner said. "What's wrong with you?"

"He could be someone I know. I'm not ready for anyone to see me." I confessed. "I don't think that I can do this."

"Is she serious?" I heard Egypt ask from the other side of the door. "Leah we did not travel all this way for you to back out at the last minute!"

"Leah open the door," Tanner begged, "Please?"

I unlocked the door and leaned against the sink. Tanner and Cassie walked in giving me understanding looks.

"Leah everything will be alright." Tanner put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"What if They don't forgive me?" I cried. "What if Jake doesn't want to be a part of their lives. Oh God! What if he tries to take custody over them? Guys, I can't do it!" I grab Tanners shirt and begin to sob into his shirt.

"Tanner," I hear Cassie say, "We can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." She pulled me from Tanners chest and turned me around. "We'll support your choice."

"WHAT?!" Egypt yelled from the living room.

I watched her walk from the front door and slam the pizza boxes on the kitchen table. She then stormed over to the bathroom.

"We will _NOT_ support her choice." She yelled. "You made this bed and you're going to lay in it." She pointed her finger to my chest. "We understand that you needed to get your life together, but it's been _FIVE_ YEARS. For God's sake, your own mother thought that you killed yourself! They are worried about you! And you're kids have a father who knows nothing about them, and it wasn't by his choice." She took a deep breath and softened her voice. "Lee. You've raised two amazing kids, finished college, and about to start running your own business. You've accomplished so much; but if you don't do this, you'll regret this for the rest of your life. Frankly, if you turn back, it will be the most selfish thing that you have ever done. Your kids deserve a father. And Jacob deserves to see his kids."

I nod my head and agree. "You're right. I just need to put my big girl panties on and do this."

Egypt wrapped her arms tightly around me. "You have to remember that you're doing this for your kids, not for you."

I keep repeating the same sentence over and over again in my head.

_For my kids_

_For my kids_

_For our kids._


	12. Chapter 12

**All twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

><p>"Leah?"<p>

"Hm?"

"How long are we going to sit out here?" Egypt turned her body towards me, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

We had been sitting outside of my childhood home for thirty minutes and I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car.

"What if the don't forgive me?" I ask for the umpteenth time.

Egypt slammed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "How many times are we going to have to go over this? You disappeared for _five _years. No phone call. No letters. Nothing. They have every right to be upset… AT YOU. Not at Harry and Sarah. They are the ones who matter in this situation. Now get out."

I took a deep breath and slowly slid out of the car.

"Good luck Lee!" Egypt cried as she drove off.

I slowly walked to the front door; my mind flooding with memories. The tree in the front yard that Seth and I used to climb. Scraping my knee on the front porch. Kissing Sam under the stars. Everything led me to reminisce about the past.

I noticed that nothing much has changed. Even the "Welcome to the Clearwater's" sign was still hanging by the front door, and my parents received that as a gift when they first got married.

I took a shaky breath and rang the doorbell. I could hear feet shuffling to the door.

The door opened, and a young woman with long dark hair was standing in front of me.

_Who the hell is this?_

"Hello." The woman said with a bright smile on her face. "May I help you?"

"Uh-"I stumble over words as I try to mask my confusion. "Is Sue Clearwater here?"

"No." The woman raises her eyebrow at me. "She hasn't lived here in years. She lives in Forks with her husband, Chief Swan."

The shock hits me like a slap in the face.

_Why are you shocked? Everyone knew that it was going to happen eventually._

The woman noticed my expression. "Yeah, she moved out when I married her son, Seth."

Now that was a shock.

I could feel my eyes widen.

"Oh my God." I mumbled.

I put hands over the mouth; but I could feel the shock wearing off and a smile form on my lips.

"Oh my God." I repeated.

"Ma'am?" She started to eye me suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Well," I laughed, "I'm you're sister in law."

"Leah?!" She shouted and threw her arms around me.

"In the flesh." I wrap my hands around her.

"You look so much more different than the pictures." She runs her fingers through my hair. "Your hair is so long, and you're glowing. Like you've been kissed by the sun."

"Those pictures were during my dark times." I tell her. "Where's Seth?"

"He's in class." She smiles proudly. "He should be home in a few hours. He's supposed to pick up your mom so that she can eat dinner with us. Come in." she opens the door and let me in. "My names Tori, by the way."

"So when did you and Seth get married?" I sat on the couch, noticing that not much has changed inside the house either.

"In August." She answered as she handed me a photo album. "We got married at the exact spot on the beach where he imprinted on me."

I flipped through the album. They had a small a beach wedding. I recognized some family members, the Cullens, and of course the pack members. One picture caught my eye; it was a group of children. Two small boys, an older girl whose face was recognizable and a newborn baby.

"Who are these kids?" I asked.

Tori looked over my shoulder and pointed to the older girl. "You don't recognize Claire?"

My eyes widen in disbelief. "She's so big! Last time I saw her, she was four."

Tori laughed. "She's nine going on nineteen. She acts like such a little adult and boy is that kid smart." She points to the largest boy. "That Paul and Rachel's kid PJ. He's about to turn six and he's… well, you can tell that Paul is his dad." She gives a little eye roll and moves to the next boy. "This little sweetheart is Marco. Kim and Jared's three year old." Then she pointed to the newborn. "This is Sam and Emily's little miracle."

"Why did they wait so long to have kids?" I asked "I'd thought they would be working on their second kid by now."

Tori sat up in her chair abruptly. "That's right, you don't know." She sadly shook her head. "Emily's infertile."

"What?" I ask. My voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," she said, "They were devastated when they found out. And Sam was confused and thought that everything about imprinting was a lie. But in the end everything worked out and they ended up adopting Maricris when she was about a week or two old."

"Where is she from?"

"The Philippines. Maricris is her native name. We call her Danielle."

A grin forms on my face and Tori raises an eye brow at me.

"When Emily and I were younger," I started to explain, "We made a promise to give our first daughters each others middle names."

"So her daughter's middle name would be Danielle and your daughter's would be?"

"Alessandra."

* * *

><p>There is no mystery on why Seth and Tori are the perfect couple. She was just as bubbly and bouncy as he was. She told me that she had five brothers and had always wanted an older sister. For hours she caught me up with information on the pack and my family, and I helped her set up dinner. It wasn't long after setting up, that the lights in the driveway flashed, indicating that Seth and my mother were here.<p>

"I'll go distract Seth while you talk to your mom." She bounced out the Kitchen door to the driveway.

I walked out of the Kitchen and towards the living room and waited for my mother there.

I heard her shut the kitchen door; her footsteps getting louder as she came closer to the living room.

I stood beside the television, and she did a double take as if she was trying to comprehend what was going on. The realization of her daughter finally coming home dawned on her; she covered her face with her hands to hide the joyous tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed; wrapping my arms around her. "I didn't know what to do. I was scared."

"I know baby," She lifted her head from my shoulders, "but why did you wait so long to come back? Why didn't you contact someone?"

"I thought you guys wouldn't want to speak to me again. I wasn't the nicest person when I left." I sniffed.

"Oh honey," she wiped the tears away from my eyes. "We love you."

"Babe? Why did you set an extra place at the table?" Seth's booming voice interrupted the sentimental moment that we were having. "Do we have a guest?"

Seth casually walked into the living room and stopped when he made eye contact with me.

"Leah?!" He ran and crushed me into a bear hug and lifted me off my feet.

"Hi baby brother."

"Leah." He repeated pulling me further into his body.

My mother clutched her hands to her heart and Tori bounced happily beside her.

After what felt like hours Seth finally set me down.

"Where have you been?!" He yelled, making the three of us jump. "You just disappeared. For five years! And all you left was a note!"

"I know I owe you an explanation-"

"You owe more than an explanation!" Seth interrupted; his former happy mood was long gone. "We were so scared for you! Searched everywhere for you! We gave up and thought you were dead! God! We mourned over you!"

I felt the shame that I've been repressing over the past five years. Tears started to fall from my eyes and it wasn't long before I was sobbing; my mother wrapped her hands around me comfortingly.

"Seth," my mother scolded, "You have to understand that she needed to leave. Yes, she could have contacted us, but that's in the past. She's here now and that's all that matters."

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're back sis, but what compelled you to leave your life behind and not look back?" He was reeling with so many different emotions, he deserved to know.

"Because Seth," I took a deep breath, "I was pregnant."

All the air escaped from Seth's lungs and Tori's mouth gaped open.

"You… how… I'm so confused." Seth sat on the couch; his face filled with disbelief.

"I can't believe it." Tori murmured.

"Yeah," Seth agreed, a smile breaking out onto his face. "I'm an Uncle. Cool!"

I laughed as I searched through my purse for my phone. I flipped through the hundred of pictures and settled on a recent picture of me, Harry, and Sarah.

"Aaww! So cute" Tori squealed, "Which one is yours?"

"Both."

"You had twins?" Seth bewilderedly asked.

"Yep. That's Sarah and that's Harry." I point to the picture.

"Man," Seth squinted his eyes at the photo, "If was crazy, I'd say that Harry looks a lot like Jacob."

I stood there silently and my mother shifted uncomfortably.

Seth looked up at us; the realization hitting him.

"Oh my God." Tori said as she covered her mouth.

"HOLY SHIT!" Seth yelled.

"Seth!" My mother scolded.

"That's why he would get so upset when someone mentioned you!" He stood up excitedly. "He never replaced you as you beta. He won't date anyone. We thought it was because of Nessie." His eyes widen at the thought of Jacob's imprint. "He was never depressed over Nessie… Holy-"

My mother narrowed her eyes at him.

"Balls." He continued. "We thought that you were never over Sam and Emily."

"I thought I wasn't over them too." I tell them. "But Jacob showed me the affection that Sam never did. I thought I would never forgive them, but once I realized that the love I felt for Jacob was what they feel everyday there was no way I could be mad."

The love I shared with Jacob was deep; and with that love we created two blessings. Harry Ephraim Black and Sarah Alessandra Black.


End file.
